<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Is Still A Kiss by Amarantine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729522">A Kiss Is Still A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine'>Amarantine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个不怕恐怖片的人在情人节看恐怖片的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Is Still A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送朋友的生日贺文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海景路22号的房东布鲁姆太太这天午睡的时间稍长了一些，对于她这样的退休人士来说，清闲的生活往往会让他们在时间上付出相应的代价。当她醒来时已经过了傍晚，她所住的这处房产顾名思义能透过窗斜斜地看到海洋的一角，然而此时天色已暗，敞开的窗只有夜幕星河映入眼帘，偶有偷偷溜进屋里的微弱潮气和海腥味提醒着海的存在。室内的漆黑和不适时的睡眠让她昏聩，恍然不知今夕何夕，年迈的女人盯着床前不远处的软椅发呆，这时大门被关上时那沉闷的响声让她突然明白是什么惊醒了自己，随即她的房门外传来上楼梯有节奏的脚步声，一步一步逐渐变得清晰。<br/>她认得这个脚步声。<br/>脚步稍停，楼梯上的人发出了笑声和隐隐低语，她听不清交谈的内容，但那声音甜腻得让她想起年轻时曾喜欢过的某些俗气爱情片，接着传来了一些可疑的声音，听起来像是亲吻。<br/>她猛然清醒了。<br/>她的房客是个年轻的飞行员，生着一副招蜂引蝶的好皮相，如同她在电影中的见到的每一个飞行员一样放恣浪荡。她见过隔壁的女孩站在阳台上等他的样子，试图通过掌握他极不规律的作息来制造偶遇。在她的坚持不懈下有那么几次瞧见他一眼后就只剩下傻乐。这位独行侠倒是不吝惜地回以迷人的酒窝，那姑娘呢，收到了他的微笑后就一副几乎要晕过去了的狂喜模样，布鲁姆太太不禁呸了一声，想到那位不安分还时常拖延房租的房客，她心中顿时多了点恼怨，火气上来了，她顾不得开灯，在黑咕隆咚的屋里摸索着踩上拖鞋几步冲到门前，几乎就在敲响她房门的声音和“布鲁姆太太，在吗？”的问询响起的同时一把扯了开门，刚想发火，鲜活的空气伴随着淡淡的香味拂面而来，一捧递出的花朵遮住了她的视线，几乎盖住了后面那张俊俏的脸。<br/>包装纸裹起花材，丝带将它们绑扎在一起，兰花没有完全绽放，呈现出含蓄的形状，饰以错落有致的金色黄莺花，尽管数量不多，但它的生机与美丽仍然让人精神一振。特殊的日子里这束花却没有特殊含义，只是一种出于友善的礼物。<br/>布鲁姆太太很多年没收到过鲜花了，她脸上的愤懑被惊讶一扫而光，不由自主接过了花束，但仍不免习惯性地念叨了一句：“我可没要你送我这个。”<br/>“别这么一板一眼，人人都有收到礼物开心一下的权力。”送花人不以为意，笑盈盈地答道。<br/>布鲁姆太太几步踱回屋内，从柜子里翻出一支老旧的空花瓶放好，整理了几下才意识到自己出神得忘了说谢谢，她轻轻咳嗽了几声掩饰自己的尴尬，门外的房客没有在意，向她问道：“可以借我几张电影碟片吗，今晚想跟朋友一起看。”<br/>看在鲜花的份上，布鲁姆太太随便从自己的分类中最糟的那一堆拿了几张，慢腾腾地挪到门口，这才想起来自己原本的目的，预想的雷霆震怒已经削弱了七成，她努力回忆着起初准备的言辞数落着这个年轻人：“我告诉过你不要带女人回来——”<br/>飞行员稳稳地接过那几盒碟片，笑容像融化冰雪的初春阳光：“是男人啦。”<br/>她这时才留神到在场的另一个人从楼梯走了上来，步履轻盈而稳重，几乎听不到脚步踩在台阶上的声音，比她的房客高了半头的瘦长身影黑压压地出现在飞行员身后，逆光看不清他的面容，只能感受到目光扫过自己时那锐利的眼神，浑身散发的气质既像欧洲古老的上流贵族，又像殡仪馆的掘墓人。<br/>女房东愣在那里，目送着他们上了楼。她仍然在试图从他们的动作中解读出什么来。然而只消片刻，二人的身影就消失在了她视野的盲区中。<br/>他们的动作间有着默契，像是已经认识多年，步伐中的姿态又像是暗暗较劲。这位陌生的来访者身上有些东西让她觉得眼熟，但老妇人没有长久地纠结于此，她很快沉浸在被鲜花勾起的回忆中，忘却了这件事。</p><p>“地球人为什么把植物的生殖器官割下来当作商品和礼物。”关上房门后，这位来自数亿万光年之外的客人发问道。<br/>“花朵很漂亮啊，人人都喜欢。”<br/>科鲁加人对此嗤之以鼻，在他看来这是答非所问。现任绿灯侠的身上有很多事他不能认同，从他为什么栖身于破旧的租房里而非配得上他“扇区守护者”身份的住宅到他为什么不愿服从自己，一同实现他所承诺的那个未来。<br/>“这就是你买了自己拿不下的花要我帮忙，一路上见人就送的原因？”<br/>“差不多吧。”哈尔没理会对方语气中的讽刺，莞尔道，“还有卖花的那个女孩很可爱，多买点花帮帮她不好吗。”<br/>塞尼斯托抿着唇的嘴角纹路更深了一些，哈尔像是意识到了什么：“你不会是因为我没有留一束给你生气了吧？”<br/>“我不需要没用的东西，地球的节日对我来说也没意义。”外星人干脆地矢口否认，虽然这么说，他还是接过并换上了哈尔递给他的睡衣，按照他们之前的约定，过一个符合人类的习性的情人节。所幸此时抵达的外卖披萨打断了这个易生罅隙的话题，哈尔将披萨盒放在茶几上后，摆弄起了借来的几张碟片，表情有些异样，他霍然站起：“我去找布鲁姆太太换一张。”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“我不喜欢这个类型。”<br/>塞尼斯托瞄了一眼，三五张碟片的封面要么是血淋淋一片的抽象画，要么是张牙舞爪的人类，均标了一个“分类：恐怖惊悚”的字样，突然来了兴致：“你害怕？”<br/>哈尔的表情像被阿奇洛咬了一口：“怎么可能！这种电影拙劣又虚假，充满造价低廉痕迹明显的CGI，剧情毫无逻辑而且老套，完全无聊还浪费时间——”<br/>塞尼斯托对哈尔发泄般的批判充耳不闻，从他手里挑了一张印着按照引发人类恐怖谷效应设计的面具的封面，用不容置喙的语气说道：“看这个。”</p><p>一方面不想再叨扰房东太太，另一方面大概是为了照顾远道而来却没收到花的外星人对地球制品难得的兴趣，哈尔妥协了。关掉了灯，他气鼓鼓地坐在沙发的一边嘟囔了一句“情人节看恐怖片，真有你的”，与旁边兴致盎然的塞尼斯托形成鲜明对比。电影开始后首先介绍了故事背景，相对封闭的小镇中主角相继出场。<br/>“为什么惊悚片都要做这么长的铺垫？”哈尔抱怨道，“就不能直接把鬼怪放出来进入正题吗。”<br/>在用遥控器快进的企图被塞尼斯托敏锐地察觉后，后者不由分说抢走了遥控器放到了他那边沙发扶手上，还用倨傲的口吻勒令他耐心些。哈尔咬着水杯恨恨地盯着屏幕，忍受着电影无趣拖沓的前奏。<br/>音乐变得急促尖锐，突如其来的镜头切换，紧接着就是人体要害部位被刺穿的血腥场面，电影的第一个牺牲者出现了，就在这时塞尼斯托发出了一个短促的声音，听起来像是一声忍俊不禁的轻笑。哈尔转头看去，塞尼斯托表情没什么变化，但眼神中居然有着几分愉快。<br/>……变态。<br/>哈尔心情复杂地收回目光转向屏幕，正看到一个职能为卖弄姿色的金发角色呀呀大叫着逃跑，不幸地莫名平地摔，挣扎几轮未果后被杀人魔干脆地干掉。<br/>“……”<br/>塞尼斯托捏了捏鼻梁，似乎也对这种情节不忍卒视，他难得地表现出了困惑：“这个桥段是为了表现角色的愚蠢？”<br/>哈尔没好气地硬声回道：“要我说，整个电影都很愚蠢。”<br/>剧情进展到主角团意识到了危机所在，就在他们坐在一起商议之时，偏偏有人不合时宜地提出自己内急，在领队的劝说下仍然坚持不肯就地解决生理需求，远离群体后果不其然在方便时遭遇危机，这人裤子没提就撒腿就跑。<br/>“怕什么！跟他战斗！他跟你一样是个脆弱的碳基生物，为什么要跑，你身后就有一只水管，朝他的膝盖骨狠狠来一记——”<br/>话音刚落这个受害者已经被大卸八块。塞尼斯托乜斜过来时哈尔才意识到自己脱口而出了一声狗屎，他清了清嗓子，换了个更端正的坐姿。<br/>小镇里从始至终毫无作用的警察也在战斗中负伤，看到塞尼斯托鄙夷的眼神，哈尔只希望他不要把这视作了地球执法人员的常态或者地球遍地超级英雄的原因。就在主角团准备逃跑的时候，其中一人自作聪明去寻找线索，导致众人为了寻找他都走散了，害群之马的下场可想而知。看着屏幕上撕裂的人身和流了一地的内脏，塞尼斯托带着笑轻微晃了晃脑袋：“地球人的想象力……”<br/>影片进入渲染气氛的部分，一惊一乍的画面搭配着故弄玄虚的音效，塞尼斯托若有所思：“这样的影像被认为很恐怖吗？”<br/>“不，呃，大概是吧，大多数人都会觉得恐怖。”哈尔耸了耸肩。这类电影他看得不多，否则大概可以更精确地总结出惯用套路来阐述他对惊悚片的不屑，去外星会遭遇异形，考古会撞上木乃伊，探险会遇到怪兽，乡下会碰见邪教组织，搬家会住进鬼屋，下水会邂逅海怪，诸如此类。事实上，哈尔觉得塞尼斯托手下的那群丑八怪们如果能够规矩些或许还能在电影业谋得个位置。惊悚电影在他看来，跟蝙蝠侠很吓人这件事一样难以理解，为什么会有人被粗糙的视觉呈现和完全不合逻辑的情节吓到更是让他觉得不可理喻，那些所谓影史经典的恐怖形象在他看来只觉得丑陋且荒唐可笑，他兴致怏怏打着哈欠，目光转向了塞尼斯托。<br/>无论从哪个角度来讲，塞尼斯托的吸引力都要比电视屏幕大多了。<br/>甚至连恐怖这一点，虚构的电影都比不过这位真正的恐惧之主，在世界的任何角落，单叫出他的名字就足以让人胆寒。<br/>宇宙间最可怕的罪犯，坐在他公寓的沙发上，哈尔的睡衣穿在塞尼斯托身上短了一截，露出了红色的手腕，脚踝和一部分小腿，脚上趿拉着兔兔拖鞋——那是哈尔特意买的。他歪着头，姿势随意地靠在沙发背上，屏幕发出忽明忽暗的的光照在他棱角分明的脸上，戴着黄灯戒指的手就随意地放在不远处。<br/>塞尼斯托的手长得很好看，修长的手指呈现出干练的线条，没有一丝多余的赘肉，又不会显得过于干瘪，手掌张开时十分宽大，男人的手始终带着一种强硬的力量感，黑色的指甲却无端添了一种妖异。<br/>很久以前他比量过，塞尼斯托的手指长了他半个指节。想到这里，鬼使神差地，他握上了对方的手。<br/>触碰到对方手指的时候，塞尼斯托自然地回握过来，手上的戒指与哈尔的绿灯戒相碰时特殊的质地发出了轻微的一声脆响，手掌扣紧后脉搏的震动通过相接的皮肤传了过来。<br/>科鲁加人的指甲比人类的更坚硬锋利一些，他用指腹上的薄茧摩擦着指甲边缘，酥麻的钝痛让他心里发痒，于是用手指挠了挠对方柔软的掌心，试图将这种骚动传递给对方，他抬起头瞄着塞尼斯托，想要查看自己的这些小动作会让对方露出什么表情，不料塞尼斯托侧过脸直接吻了过来，趁他发愣的一瞬间，将他压在了沙发上，扣紧的手被按在头顶，位于下方的绿灯侠不甘示弱，蹬掉拖鞋后左腿环上了黄灯首领精瘦结实的腰。<br/>塞尼斯托亲吻他的下颌，于是他向上仰起脖颈，将自己脆弱的咽喉暴露给对方，科鲁加人顺着那流畅优美的颈线轻微地咬噬着，引得他发出破碎的呻吟。屏幕唯一的光源将他们起伏的身影投在沙发后的墙上，老旧的沙发不堪重负，弹簧随着他们的动作发出痛苦的吱呀声。<br/>电视机光影流转，受到欺骗的视觉看到对方影绰的面容仿佛也在随着光变幻，播放的影片终于到了高潮部分，晃动的影像显示着大量的砍杀画面，伴随着怪异的音乐，吵闹的惨叫声不绝于耳，塞尼斯托无动于衷，哈尔却突然被这声音提醒了什么，他想起来自己曾经咨询过惊悚电影会受欢迎的原因，他得到了这样的答案：人类觉得恐怖的时候身体会释放肾上腺素和多巴胺。<br/>如果说哈尔是因为电影过于无聊的话…… “别告诉我是这部烂片让你兴奋了。” 交缠的四肢，浸透了汗水的身体在厮磨间发出粘腻的拍打声，哈尔挣扎着从喘息中说出一句完整的话。<br/>塞尼斯托没有直接回答这个问题，薄唇亲吻着洇湿的棕色发丝一边慢慢地说道：“你之前说的没错，惊悚电影的确很愚蠢。”那声音中似乎隐藏着笑意，又似乎只是哈尔的错觉，停顿片刻，又继续道，“乔丹，别妄自菲薄了，让我兴奋的是你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*哈尔的房东以及住处出自《绿灯侠：重生》，不过漫画中那时的哈尔要更年轻，理论上说之后经历了海滨城的覆灭房东太太很可能已经遇难了，但她的名字埋了个彩蛋（John Broome是哈尔的创作者），所以我很想用这个角色……就当是她在海滨城被核平时躲过一劫，哈尔多年后又搬回去住了吧XD</p><p>**哈尔既然能干出来灯戒一元一个的事情，挨个人送花也不奇怪XD</p><p>***哈尔在漫画里说过对恐怖片无感乃至厌烦，完全get不到恐怖点，看猛鬼街时觉得最恐怖的东西是弗莱迪丑爆了的橘黄色老奶奶毛衣……我自己倒是非常喜欢看恐怖片【</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>